


twists & turns

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: johnny and taeyong haven't seen each other in a little while, and taeyong's got a surprise





	twists & turns

Johnny half-stumbled into his apartment, kicking the door closed. God, what a day. He lets his backpack slide off his shoulder to the ground, flopping down on the couch and taking a deep breath. 

It was times like this he regretted going to law school. Not only the stress and lack of free time, it kept him away from Taeyong, who had moved a few while away for an internship after graduating. They only saw each other every couple of months, but they still made it work. In fact, Taeyong was due to arrive a little while ago, maybe in the apartment right now...Johnny tries to get up but his limbs don’t respond, breath evening out into sleep.

Johnny jolts awake some time later to a heavy weight on his lap. It's Taeyong, who wobbles a bit as Johnny shifts. He reaches out and wraps his hands behind Taeyong's back to steady him. His boyfriend’s got an adorable little pout on his face. 

"Sorry babe, I fell asleep,” Johnny says, drinking in the sight of him after months apart. 

Taeyong sighs, fiddling with the collar of Johnny's ugly green work shirt. "But I waited for you in our bedroom for an hour. I even had a surprise for you." 

Johnny's fully awake now, running his palms up under Taeyong's baggy shirt to feel the warm skin of his waist. Taeyong's obviously in a mood tonight, and Johnny's certainly not complaining, rejuvenated from his nap. "A surprise, hmm?" 

Taeyong nods, already looking a little smug. It must be good then, even though they both know Johnny would appreciate anything Taeyong does. 

He scoots up higher on Johnny's thighs, kissing him sweet and familiar. "My piercings are fully healed," he murmurs, giggling at Johnny's gobsmacked expression. He doesn't have to specify what piercings. 

Taeyong's nipples had always been sensitive, it was safe to say that they would become even more sensitive after being pierced. But Johnny hadn't been allowed to touch them in fear of an infection, tortured with the sight of those cute jeweled barbells on Taeyong's chest. There was a little period of withdrawal, some maneuvering to not irritate them, but it would be worth it in the end. 

It had been a long ten months since then, and Johnny was just settling on never being able to suck on his boyfriend's nipples again. 

"I haven't touched them at all yet," Taeyong continues, smiling fondly at Johnny. They're in a soft mood tonight, always that period of worshipping each other even more after having spent time apart. 

Johnny kisses Taeyong eagerly again, palms slowly sliding higher up his sides. His thumbs ghost just barely over the silver barbells, never making contact. Taeyong fidgets and squirms, pressing his chest forward, but Johnny keeps teasing until Taeyong whines petulantly. 

Johnny chuckles and gives in, pressing both his thumbs down hard at once, rubbing in circles. Taeyong’s head tips back and his eyelids flutter closed, mouth opening and closing like a fish and swallowing hard. After a couple long moments his eyes open again, locking his gaze with Johnny's. 

"It's good?” Johnny asks. 

"So good. It-it's intense." 

 

Johnny's paused his movements, returning Taeyong's eye contact. "You think I can make you cum just like this?”

Taeyong brushes his hair back and situates himself more steadily on Johnny's lap, pressing their foreheads together. "Why don't we find out?," he purrs. 

Instead of answering, Johnny yanks Taeyong's oversized t-shirt up until it's hiked under his armpits, relishing in the clear sight of those little bars through Taeyong's hardening nipples. Paying close attention, he slowly rotates thiem, looking up to catch Taeyong's every expression contorted in pleasure. 

Leaning in, Johnny kisses up Taeyong's stomach, who giggles at the slight tickle. When he finally closes his lips around one of Taeyong's nipples, he gasps and fists his hands in Johnny's hair, clutching for dear life. 

Johnny laves over the tip of the bud and around the barbell with his tongue, fingers playing with the other nipple to the soft litany of Taeyong's little mewls and whines above his head. He switches sides, giving both nipples a sharp tug as he moves. 

"Please, please," Taeyong mutters. 

"Please what?" Johnny asks, just to tease. Taeyong just shakes his head and rocks his hips, rubbing over Johnny's erection and making him groan. The uncomfortable angle is making his neck ache, but it's worth it to make his boyfriend feel good like this. Johnny pulls away for a second, appreciating the view. The head of Taeyong's cock is just peeking out of his loose sweatpants, red and hard, the tip glistening.

Taeyong slides one hand out of Johnny's hair to tilt his chin up and kiss him, moaning when his sensitive nipples rub against the coarse fabric of Johnny's shirt. 

Johnny licks deeper into his mouth and grabs two handfuls of his ass to pull him impossibly closer, causing Taeyong's covered cock to rub against Johnny's abs. Taeyong rocks harder, getting friction on his cock on the upstroke and grinding down against Johnny' hard dick on the downstroke. 

Johnny groans and breaks this kiss, kneading Taeyong's ass in his hands and lifting him a bit to help him before returning to his now puffy nipples, licking over them and then blowing cool air against them. Taeyong whimpers and frots harder, desperate now. Every time his ass presses and drags hard over Johnny's clothed cock he loses a little concentration, starting to pant. 

Johnny brings his hands around back to Taeyong's piercings, twisting both of the buds at once and rolling the metal bars between his fingers as he grinds his stomach against Taeyong's cock. He keens softly in the back of his throat and cums, spurting over his pale stomach, almost reaching his red and abused nipples. 

Now, Johnny thrusts his hips against Taeyong's ass, getting that extra bit of friction he needs. Taeyong looks totally spaced out, a little trail of drool coming out of his mouth and eyes faraway. That does it for Johnny, grinding his hips up and coming in his pants. 

They relax and Taeyong falls forward onto Johnny's chest, wincing when his shirt falls down and brushes his sore nipples. They're both dirty and sticky and fully clothed, Johnny still in his ugly work shirt and pants. "How do you feel about a bath, baby?" he murmurs. Taeyong hums in agreement, already a little drowsy. He must be even more tired than usual from his long train ride. 

Johnny smiles indulgently at him and picks him up bridal style, making his way to the bathroom. The tub's thankfully large enough for both of them and it's one of his favorite things in the world, peacefully soaking with Taeyong. He's so glad they still get to see each other regularly. there had been a moment of fear when Taeyong was offered hat internship across the city, but it all worked out in the end. And it made Taeyong so happy, doing what he loved, he had been so much brighter and stress-free since taking it. Johnny couldn't help but feel incredibly blessed.


End file.
